Сигнал перевод:Signal by Noa aka ironical jester
by Just War
Summary: Перевод. Оригинальное название: Signal, автор: Noa aka ironical jester. Саундвейв, Шоквейв и их сдержанная страсть.


Автор: Noa (ironical_jester) .net/u/352957/

Разрешение на перевод получено.  
Оригинальное название: Signal  
Ссылка на оригинал: community.livejournal.com/team_chaar/14790.html  
Переводчик: JustWar  
Вычитка: Skeinweaver  
Примечание автора: Again, I don't know if I like it. But here it is.  
Прим. переводчика: Этот фанфик — первый из прочитанных мной у Noa и он же мой первый перевод.

Сигнал был едва заметный, но чёткий. Едва уловимое изменение, взгляд, не пристальный, но долгий. Более долгий, чем можно было ожидать от погруженного в свои дела стража. Они нечасто отрывались от своих обязанностей и редко когда — к сожалению, слишком редко — у них выдавались спокойные минуты, такие как сейчас. Приказов нет. Все задания выполнены. Кассетиконы сейчас не с ним.  
Саундвейв колебался, стоя у мониторов и чувствуя на себе этот взгляд. Он был не из тех, кто охотно отпрашивается, но, тем не менее, сложно было найти причину, по которой он должен оставаться здесь. Кибертрон в безопасности. Мегатрон доволен. Обстоятельства редко складываются таким образом, и Шоквейву было что навёрстывать.  
Саундвейв не спеша отошел от мониторов. Мегатрон скользнул по нему взглядом, но не сказал ничего и ничем не дал понять, что он может ему понадобиться. Офицер связи выскользнул из командного центра, вернулся в свой отсек и стал ждать.  
Ожидание затягивалось. Хотя инициатива исходила от Шоквейва, его нежелание отлучаться и оставлять свой пост рядом с Мегатроном, по-видимому, оказалось еще сильнее, чем у офицера связи. Но Саундвейв привык ждать и не чувствовал раздражения. Он слушал тихое гудение компьютеров и звуки, разносящиеся по коридорам. Он слушал, и этого было ему достаточно.  
Земля была органической планетой, поглощающей звуки, пожирающей их. Открытое пространство пустыни молчало. Металл хранил звук.  
Шоквейв наконец появился. Саундвейв не чувствовал досады от долгого ожидания, лишь ровное тепло. Любовь, чувство привязанности, близость? Возможно так, если бы в человеческом языке существовало слово для этого ощущения. Оба они были слишком высокоразвиты, чтобы обозначать такими простыми словами настолько сложные социальные взаимодействия. Но если бы ему вдруг понадобились слова — да, он чувствовал именно это.  
Они ничего не сказали друг другу — слова были не нужны. Действий и молчаливых сигналов вполне достаточно. Саундвейв снял свою боевую маску, и Шоквейв прикоснулся к его лицу. Простое касание и тем не менее, оно затронуло что-то глубже, чем поверхность.  
Саундвейв поначалу оставался совершенно неподвижен, так было у них заведено. Не торопиться. Они никогда не спешили, это не было ни отчаянной страстью, ни интерфейсом по-быстрому просто для того, чтобы расслабиться. Во всем этом было что-то другое, вид удовлетворения, не поддающийся точному описанию. Понимание.  
Там был звук. Пока один был неподвижен, а другой нетороплив, Саундвейв услышал пульс. Он ощутил напряжение их электрического тока. Он расслышал тихое гудение их искр, пульсирующих в разном ритме.  
Шоквейв хорошо знал его внутреннее устройство, каждый кабель, каждая плата были ему знакомы. Кроме того, он прекрасно знал, как доставить Саундвейву удовольствие.  
Шоквейв начал прикасаться к нему, скользя кончиками пальцев по деталям корпуса Саундвейва и оценивая разницу между звуками, которые они издавали. Когда Саундвейв открыл ему доступ внутрь себя, он продолжил извлекать звуки с почти научным любопытством.  
Кабель стиснут пальцами, затем отпущен. Приглушенное гудение — это возросло напряжение электрического тока. Другой кабель скручен так, что по нему предупреждающе проскочили искры. Гудение стало громче. Оно не исчезло, когда напряжение тока вернулось к норме, только стало немного другим — теперь оно исходило от часто пульсирующей Искры. Вокруг нее внутри груди офицера связи собирались жар и электричество.  
Ноги Саундвейва ослабли, он прислонился спиной к холодной стене, с трудом сохраняя равновесие.  
Потрескивание. Уже почти невозможно терпеть. Шоквейв не останавливался, его пальцы погружались глубже и глубже, отыскивая внутри кабели, хрупкие чувствительные платы и скользя по ним с нарастающей уверенностью. Напряжение достигло невозможного уровня. Разрядка была стремительной и ошеломляющей.  
Он начал оседать и привалился к Шоквейву. Близость редкая и обычно излишняя, но Шоквейв отреагировал на нее с готовностью. Он перехватил бедра Саундвейва, прижимая к себе, не давая упасть. В такой близости от него, Саундвейв мог ощущать жар, исходящий от его груди, слышать работу его внутренних механизмов, чувствовать его вибрацию и его желание.  
Шоквейв хотел его и удовлетворял свое желание с ним. Но Шоквейву не обязательно было так отдаваться страсти, как это делал Саундвейв. Он получал удовлетворение от контроля над партнером, а не от чего-то такого элементарного, как сенсорная перегрузка.  
Они вместе опустились на пол. Саундвейв прислушался к мелодичной пульсации искры Шоквейва, позволяя себе соскользнуть в перезарядку. Он знал, что Шоквейв уйдет задолго до того, как он включится, но не сожалел об этом — задерживаться было нелогично.  
Это был самый блаженный момент. Находясь где-то на грани яви и перезарядки, с едва пульсирующей от перегрева искрой, Саундвейв слушал ритм энергии Шоквейва и ощущал, как его искра излучает тепло.


End file.
